


Concise and Private

by EBandJ



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Phone Sex, Texting, mentions of murder but not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBandJ/pseuds/EBandJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started when Will was kept at a crime scene longer than anticipated.</p>
<p>It leads to a lot of flirting via text message and ends rather differently than Will would have anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concise and Private

**Author's Note:**

> Written by lost-her-sheep.tumblr.com on a prompt from and dedicated to thecannibalcan.tumblr.com

It started when Will was kept at a crime scene longer than anticipated.

The case was simple. A home invasion with a young man carved up, the work quick and clearly practiced. It was easy enough for Will to enter the mindset of the murderer but there was very little to be learnt that could help with identifying a suspect. Hours passed and the appointment time he held with Doctor Lecter crept steadily closer with no sign of a reprieve or breakthrough. Will eventually pulled out his phone to call but the arrival of a newly widowed and now wailing young women left him to quickly text through his apologies instead. Hours later when glancing for the time Will noticed a reply.

_Understandable, we can reschedule when your time is your own again._

Will stared at the phone screen a minute, the idea of Doctor Lecter and text messaging not quite equating in his head. Taking the needed distraction in hand he quickly tapped out:

**I didn’t pick you as the type to text**

Less than a minute passed before his phone beeped in answer

_I assumed by your use of the medium that it was preferable at this time._

Closely followed by

_I may prefer to call but I can certainly understand the benefits of a text message as concise and private._

Will read through both before his focus was brought back to the case at hand and his phone was forgotten.

 

 

A few weeks later Will was kept running over possibilities in the labs, he almost excused himself to call before deciding that Doctor Lecter and text messaging was an idea that still held amusement.

**Held up at work, rain check?**

_Of Course, where has Jack sent you this week?_

**Not so much where, I’m only being held at the labs. Despite having gone over everything and gone over it again**

_Well perhaps the third time is the charm_

**Or the thirty ninth, fingers crossed**

_Then I shall be wishing you progress so we can resume our sessions_

**Why Doctor you sound as if you miss me**

_You are certainly a reprieve for the patients I otherwise spend my day with (this is of course, in confidence)_

**Of course, wouldn’t want them to get disheartened.**

Will couldn’t help the grin that broke out at the messages as he slid his phone away. Between the roll out of evidence and attempting to better see the latest murderer with no success he eventually gave in to the need for a distraction and retrieved his phone.

**Your good wishes for progress seem to be failing**

_Sorry to hear that, I suppose I am not omnipotent after all. How distressing._

Will could feel Zeller and Price failing to hide their interest as the texting continued, he had no doubt that Beverly was equally curious but far more adept at hiding it.

**What were those benefits of texting again?**

_Concise and private, though I doubt the former still applies when the number of messages reaches double digits_

**Well then it’s a good thing we’re still taking advantage of the second one, or is flirting with your patient fit for public knowledge**

_You have never officially been my patient_

_And my unofficial statement would be that you are transferring_

Will barked out a laugh and looked up to find himself the centre of attention.

“Having fun?” Zeller smirked

“We’re investigating a murder, I don’t think fun is appropriate” Will replied, cursing the blush he felt crawling up his neck.

“Well then I’m not sure where laughing would fall on that scale. Or texting for that matter” Price chipped in. Will scowled and shifted his attention pointedly back to the crime scene photos laid out.

“Oh come on stop pouting; tell us who your mystery texter is” Price goaded

Will stared harder at the photos.

“Stop it” Beverly scolded lightly and Will felt a small burst of gratitude, “Will can flirt via text all he wants, we’re not getting anywhere with this anyway”

The gratitude vanished and Will spluttered, staring at her as his blush returned threefold, “I’m not, that’s – I. No”

Beverly scoffed and grinned at him, “I know a flirting face when I see one and whoever you have on the other end of that phone must be good at it”

“I do not have a flirting face” he managed, indignant

Beverly shot him a disbelieving look, “I know when a man is having the pants charmed off him, and if a man was looking at me the way those messages had you looking at that phone I’d be in for a good night”

Will gave up pretending not to pout.

 

The next week was spent between lecturing, finally having a suspect for Jack to chase, and texting Doctor Lecter (who around the third day became Hannibal in Will’s mind). He had a brief burst of panic in the waiting room as he waited for his appointment with the doctor but the session ran smoothly. Will’s jitters managed to settle and he was more put out than he would have expected when Hannibal checked the clock and informed him that he had an appointment following Will’s.

“I’d best see to my next patient”

“Of course” Will stood abruptly and Hannibal followed gracefully

“Shall I schedule for the same time next week? Providing no more cases whisk you away” Hannibal asked as he led him out of the room, hand a light pressure on the small of Will’s back

“Sounds fine” Will answered turning in the door frame

“Have a good evening then, Will”

“You too, Hannibal” Will froze slightly as the given name he’d settled to using mentally slipped out but if Hannibal noticed the only sign was the slight upturning of his lips as he closed the door.

 

 

Two days later and Will was staring at his ceiling for the third night in a row as he struggled between the drowsy pull of his body and his mind still whirring in thought. He thought through possibilities but warm milk hadn’t helped since he was a child and counting sheep seemed pointless as last time he’d reached triple digits without success. He continued through his options, desperate for a distraction and stuck briefly on the idea of getting himself off. Even then his mind refused to settle and his efforts just left him even more frustrated until the crime scenes cropping into his thoughts had him give up. Out of habit he grabbed for his phone.

**Not sure if being unable to sleep is a curse or a blessing considering. Hard to sleep walk when you’re stuck awake at least.**

He glanced at the alarm clock and when he registered the red blinking 1am he cursed.

**Sorry, didn’t realise the time**

**Please ignore these, sorry**

He huffed out a noise of irritation at himself but his phone lit up with a message.

_Your insomnia I take it, if there is some way I can be of assistance I would be glad to._

Will swallowed heavily, trying and failing to link his previous thoughts of distraction with the offer.

**No, it’s fine. Used to restless nights.**

_Are you sure there’s no way I can help?_

Will stared at the message trying to reassure himself that words couldn’t actually look knowing.  He must have been staring a while because he received a second message.

_I can offer suggestions if nothing else_

**Fire away**

_I suppose you’ve tried the standards_

**Warm drinks and counting sheep have proven repeatedly unsuccessful**

_And masturbation?_

Will nearly dropped the phone before he resumed staring at the words. When they refused to change he shrugged mentally and decided fuck it.

**Too distracted**

_So you require something to focus on._

**Are you actually offering to help?**

_I think you’ll find I already offered. I’m simply not withdrawing that offer now that you’ve revealed what it is you need help with._

Will’s mind came to a complete halt before his thoughts rushed in all at once. He considered putting the phone aside and ignoring this exchange ever happened but he was just the right side of sleep deprived to ignore the possibility of consequences in the face of a heavy roll of want. His right hand slipped into his boxers, cock already half hard.

**Yes**

_Are you touching yourself?_

Will’s grip was firm as he took himself properly in hand, breath and pulse speeding up. He imagined Hannibal, three piece suit perfect, sitting back, thinking of Will like this and moaned at the shivers it sent up his spine.

**Tell me what to do**

_Tell me what you want_

Control snapping Will hit call.

“Yes Will?”

A broken whine escaped him at the voice in his ear and he struggled out a begging “Please”

He could all but hear the smug curl of the doctors lips through the phone, “I’m sorry Will; you’ll have to be a little more specific”

Will bit back a noise of desperation, breathing heavily through his nose as he tried to force actual words, “Please, I want – need” he whined

“Need what?”

“Anything, your voice, tell me what to do”

“Put the phone on speaker”

Will’s hands shook as he complied and he was sure he hit at least three buttons too many but finally he could hear the shifting of Hannibal’s clothes through the speakers and he let the phone drop into the covers near his head.

“Good boy” Hannibal’s voice was thickened, accent deeper

“Are you ..?” Will gasped at the rustling of fabric through the phone

“Yes”

Will choked on a moan, impossibly harder at the thought of Hannibal with his hair ruffled, sweat bleeding through his fine shirt and his cock in hand. Will tightened his own grip panted, Hannibal hummed in approval.

“That’s my boy, so close I can hear it” Hannibal’s voice remained steady but Will was focused enough to hear the strain.

“I want you with me, please, need to be there together, tell me you are” Will vaguely realised he’d started babbling, strung out on pleasure and nearly out of his mind as he worked himself faster. Hannibal seemed happy to let him, making noises of encouragement when he faltered. He finally devolved into grunts and whines and Hannibal seamlessly took over the flow of words.

“Can you imagine it’s my hand, my weight on you or would you rather my mouth?”

Will grit his teeth against the pull of orgasm; needing more and not wanting this over when he finally had that accent, slow, deep and rough around the edges just for him. “Yes” he hissed, “on me, in me, god anything” His grip was faltering but Hannibal’s voice and his own imagination had his pleasure mounting.

“Next time we do this I assure you I will be” Hannibal’s voice was dark with promise, “I’ll wait until you’re just as desperate as you sound now. Bite my way up your thighs and work you open until you’re pushing onto my fingers and begging for more”

Will keened as he came, heart thudding with the force of it until he collapsed against the mattress. The sound of Hannibal gasping his own release over the line had his cock twitching in interest and he let his imagination paint the man’s face, twisted in pleasure with eyes closed and mouth open in a last pant. As Will’s breath finally began to slow and his eyes grew heavy he attempted to say something but Hannibal beat him to coherency.

“Goodnight Will” voice warm and consuming

Will murmured something unintelligible in response and the dial tone kicked in. Sinking heavily into his pillow he was debating his ability to get up long enough to clean the semen off his stomach when he heard the beep of his phone

_Dinner?_

**Tomorrow good?**

_Perfect_

 


End file.
